A New Age in Endless
by Shadow Wolf22
Summary: A Thousand Years after the Legend of Dragoon, a decendant of Dart, must face the truth of his world.


Alright ladies and gentlemen, Legend Of Dragoon does not belong to me and I am making no money off of this, so for all you legal types out there, don't sue me. Please? Pretty please?  
  
Hello I am Shadow Wolf22, and this is my first LOD fic, so please try not to flame it too badly.  
  
The pale moon hung high overhead, casting its white/sliver rays across the barren, black soiled landscape. And the quite did little to this scene, to alleviate the growing sense of dread within the heart of one, the young warrior, Shoren. The moon's height and the position of the stars told him, that it was about midnight, and he was standing dead in the middle of the Outer Reaches Cemetery.  
  
Turning his gaze from the sky, he shot a glare at the two figures in front of him. Both were facing his direction, yet didn't seem to notice his dirty look, or more likely simply didn't care.  
  
"You know, I really hate it when you guys do this kind of thing to me." Shoren said, clearly blaming his two companions for his current situation.  
  
"We don't do anything to you. You do it to yourself!" Quipped the nearest of the two, and turned backward toward the barren waste.  
  
Shoren frowned, that was what his friend always said, so in accordance with their custom, he replied,  
  
"No, what I do to myself is having friends like you guys, Juager."  
  
And following the norm, Juager laughed, followed by a giggle from their other companion.  
  
Shoren smiled himself, at the familiar sound; his friend Trina had a nice giggle.  
  
He knew it wouldn't last long, but it was a rather unique and almost musical sound, from a girl that couldn't work any instrument short of an instrument of mass destruction.  
  
Then as quickly as the laughter had begun, it was gone, but Shoren had accomplished his goal. He had broken through the battle ready facade of his team, and they were now all relaxed, meaning that his whining had not been in vain.  
  
It was a tactic that the young man, had used for as long as he and his friends had been getting into the battles and it was one he had perfected, as much as such things can be perfected.  
  
Now came the easy part, reaching across his back he caught the almost staff like hilt of his twin saber and brought the combination of two swords from his back with a twirled flourish.  
  
"Hah." He said with a snap, and striking a bit of a pose.  
  
"I see someone's been practicing." Juager laughed, taking note of his team "leader" and his slightly improved handling of his weapon.  
  
"Yeah, he keeps that up and we'll be unbeatable." Trina said, with a roll of her eyes.  
  
Shoren simple ignored them, and brought his connection of twin edged broad swords around, giving the golden dragon staff/hilts a twist of the wrist. He was ready for action, and now listened intently to the slow drawn out banter of the night creatures, as they stirred in the forest that lie a good seven feet away from any given edge of the 50x50 surface that was plot one of the hundred plot cemetery.  
  
Listening, he could hear all the usual night creatures accounted for, from the almost inaudible owls, to the noisy chirp of the crickets in the long grass, but he did not get the sound he was most expecting.  
  
"This the right place.." he started to ask Juager, but was interrupted by a blood chilling roar.  
  
"That answer your question?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Trina was the first in motion, she was off toward the center of the black soil, he Bo Staff already in her hands. It didn't take long for Juager and Shoren to follow suit, with their Twin Saber and Kantars respectively.  
  
"Stay toward the center, we don't know what were dealing with." Trina warned.  
  
But then it didn't take long for them to find out, almost immediately a creature appeared from the woods. It stood about four feet tall; with a silver/white coat, the legs, head, and tail of a wolf. The torso however was human, as were the arms and hands, with the finger tips ending in wicket curved claws.  
  
As far as Shoren was concerned, it was a joke.  
  
"Wait a second, this is the target? Why am I so very annoyed right now?" He complained, giving the creature a contemptuous glare, and turning to look at his team mates.  
  
But unlike him, they didn't look amused. In fact they looked a bit panicked.  
  
"Oh crap, Trina. You didn't tell be that White Werewolves hung out here." Juager said, looking on at the creature in disbelief.  
  
"I didn't know Juager, and anyway, we don't exactly have a choice." Trina replied her face had lost all color.  
  
Now Shoren was thoroughly confused, "What are you guys afraid of? I mean come on; this thing is like a pipsqueak, a baby." He said, approaching the little creature and poking it with his Twin Saber.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for??" Juager demanded, his eyes going wide.  
  
Just as Shoren prepared to ask Juager what the heck he was talking about, a loud yelp issued forth from the creature's throat and Shoren found himself paralyzed.  
  
"Damn, it's like nails on a chalkboard times like a million!!"  
  
Though Shoren did complain about the sound coming from the creature, Juager and Trina could not hear him, being that they covered their ears to avoid his fate.  
  
After what to Shoren seemed like an eternity, the creature finally shut up, and he felt himself being able to move, not much, just his left arm, but that was something.  
  
"Juager, why didn't you tell me that the thing had a paralyzing howl, before I went over and poked it?" Shoren asked Juager innocently.  
  
Juager of course didn't answer, but did manage a roll of his eyes, before the return howl hit their ears. It was then that it dawned on Shoren, he had been right about the creature, it was indeed a baby. And from the sound of it, mom and dad weren't too happy.  
  
It didn't take long, not nearly as long as Shoren would have liked, for the baby's parents and like twelve of their friends to show up. They were exactly the same as the mini one, except for the fact that they all stood over eight feet tall.  
  
"Oh crap, guys I think its time for Dragoon Spirits."  
  
Alrighty, that's the end of that chapter, please read and review. Oh wait, if you're down here, you must have read. ^-^ So just review, please tell me what you think. 


End file.
